


Car Accident

by g101



Series: Sapnap Short Stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g101/pseuds/g101
Summary: An Angsty/Hurt and Comfort story about Sapnap getting into a car accident while rushing home to record a video with George and Dream.NO SHIPPING HERE just Friendship!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sapnap Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885564
Comments: 30
Kudos: 437





	1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: kinda angsty? and cuss words (1 to be exact)**

  
"Where the hell is he?" Dream asked aloud, texting Sapnap for the 100th time.

"I don't know let's just wait a little longer." George said in a quiet voice.

"He knew we were recording today. He never does this." Dream folds his arms.

There was a pause.

"He could've at least let us know... you know?!" Dream was getting more and more annoyed seeing Sapnap's name offline on his computer.

  
"Maybe something came up." George mumbles.

  
"Well then why didn't he say anything then?" Dream exclaimed looking at George through his computer screen.

  
George shrugs his shoulders, sighs and looks at his phone, they've been waiting for about an hour for Sapnap to join the call. He was actually starting to get worried, Sapnap sometimes joins a little late with a classic "Sorry guys I had to get a snack." or "Haha forgot we were recording today." or "I had to use the bathroom", but he was never this late.

  
This time felt different.

  
Unlike George, Dream was getting irritated. The fact that Sapnap didn't even bother to text them that he'll be late was aggravating. Yes, the three of them lived very busy lives but whenever something comes up they always make sure to tell each other. Dream picks up his phone and taps on Sapnap's contact.

  
"Screw this I'm going to call him and if he doesn't pick up we're gonna start without him."

  
He took George's silence as an agreement and put Sapnap on speaker so George could hear too.

  
_Riiiiiiing_

  
_Riiiiiiing_

  
_Riiiiiiing_

  
Dream's blood boiled as he looked at the screen but as his thumb lowered for the hang up button Sapnap picked up.

  
"Dream?" A tired and raspy voice comes through the phone.

"Sapnap?! What the fuck man we've been waiting for you for god knows how long and-"

  
"..D...Dream..." This made Dream stop. Sapnap sounded weak, not like when he was tired or if his tummy hurt, Dream could tell something was off.

  
"Sapnap what's wrong?" Dream asked in a more soft tone. He was starting to get worried it was alarming hearing his best friend sound like that. He glanced at George who looked just as confused and concerned.

  
"Dream I- I don't know what happened... I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I was driving home as quick as I could. There was a truck, I don't think he saw me and man I don't know I couldn't do anything it all happened so fast." In between his words he would pause as if he were trying to catch his breath.

  
"No, no Sapnap it's okay don't apologize." Dream shook his head immediately feeling guilty for being so angry.

Before Dream could say anything else George started talking, "Are you okay? Where are you now?"

  
"George? It's so dark, I think my car flipped over. I can't- I can't move... It hurts when I try to move. I feel kinda sleepy..." His voice slightly fading.

  
"NO Sapnap don't go to sleep, whatever you do just stay awake." Dream urged.

  
"I know, I know..." Sapnap mumbled.

  
They had no idea what to do. Sapnap was thousands of miles away and neither Dream nor George had any contact with Sapnap's family or emergency services in Texas.

  
Dream closed his eyes and asked, "Sapnap did you call 911 or do you know if anyone called 911?"

  
"I think someone who... saw what happened called." He was struggling with his words.

Dream got a text from George, "We need to keep him awake. Try to make him talk more." Dream made eye contact with George and nodded.

George starts off "Where were you coming from?"

  
"I was- I was coming from school..." Sapnap coughed out.

  
"Anything happened today?" Dream couldn't think of anything else to say he was trying to sound calm so Sapnap wouldn't worry.

  
"Not really, the whole day I was just looking forward to coming home... So we could record your video." Sapnap whispered breathlessly.

  
"Well everything's going to be okay, Sapnap. An ambulance is coming right now, just hang in there." Dream reassures.

Sapnap lets out a big sigh, "I wish I could've met you guys... like in real life." His voice was extremely shaky as if he were trying to hold in a sob.

  
Dream felt a stab in the gut hearing that. The fact that he knew Sapnap for so many years yet never actually met him in real life was always sad to think about. But the possibility of never meeting Sapnap was a tragic thought.

  
Dream couldn't even say anything, the fear that one of his best friends could die overtook him, luckily George was able to say something.  
"Hey don't talk like that. We'll get to meet up, Sap."

  
Dream collected himself and reassured him, "Yeah we'll all go to my house, watch a movie, end up falling asleep and cuddle together like you said."

  
Sapnap chuckled, "Yeah, that would be kinda POG champ."

  
George sadly smiled at Sapnap's comment and looked over at Dream who was noticeably worried. In moments like these George reminds himself that he is the oldest of the three, which means no matter how concerned he is, he needs to be there for the both of them.

  
Soon enough sirens were heard through the phone.

  
"See Sap? They're already there, everything is going to be fine." George comforted.

  
There was no response.

  
"Sapnap?" Dream called.

  
The silence from the phone was excruciatingly deafening.

* * *

  
**A/N:**

  
**Man this is my first time writing about the dream team and the first thing I come up is sad stuff lol sorry. Also sorry if there's any incorrect grammar, run on sentences or whatever, I literally just came up with this a** **nd it's like 2 am so forgive me.**   
**Until next time!**

  
**\- G**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not in any way knowledgeable in the medical world so if what I say/describe is incorrect then please forgive me!**

_"Man what the hell is this traffic right now?!" Sapnap said to himself._

_He glanced over at his car's clock, he only had 20 more minutes to get home and he wasn't even close to his house._

_"Dream is going to kill me!" He exclaimed, gripping his steering wheel._

_He was in the slow lane of the highway behind a truck who was going like 40 mph. Sapnap sighed in frustration and switched lanes. When he glanced in the truck's side mirror he saw that the driver was on his phone, rolling his eyes Sapnap sped up to pass him._

_The truck almost immediately switched into his lane, Sapnap couldn't even react. All he could do was watch the truck crash into his car in horror._

_The next thing Sapnap saw was darkness, broken glass everywhere, his head throbbing and the feeling of numbness all over his body. He tried to move but felt an agonizing pain in his abdomen area stopped him. He looked down to see a piece of debris puncturing his stomach, seeing that made him feel terribly lightheaded and nauseous._

_Sapnap closed his eyes shut and prayed for the pain to go away. Or no... maybe this was it... maybe-_

_Riiiiiiing_

_His eyes shot open. Sapnap searched where the noise was coming from, Dream's name on his phone screen brightened up his car but his phone was too far away to reach._

_Riiiiiiing_

_"Oh my god! What happened? Someone call 911!" Sapnap heard a voice yell outside of his car. But all that he could focus on was using every ounce of strength left in his body to reach his phone. He groaned as he was almost touching it._

_Riiiiiiing_

_Just barely extending his fingers enough, he grabbed his phone. Sapnap shakily hit the answer button._

_"Dream?" Sapnap struggled to get out._

***

Thankfully one of the EMTs on the scene of the accident had noticed Sapnap's phone still on the call with Dream, so he was able to tell Dream and George that Sapnap had just fallen unconscious and which hospital Sapnap would be taken to. They both took the first available flight to Texas that night.

George was still on the way over, dealing with layovers and multiple flights just to get there. Meanwhile Dream landed in Texas about 2 hours ago but had to wait in the hospital lobby, unable to visit Sapnap yet.

However, Dream got updates from the nurses about how Sapnap was doing. He has a concussion, broken ribs and a severe wound to his abdomen. His best friend got out of surgery a few hours ago but hasn't even woken up since their phone call which made Dream extremely anxious.

Dream's leg bounced up and down.

"He's going to be fine... You know that right?" George assured over the phone.

"We don't know that." Before George could even try to respond Dream added, "The worst part is he was rushing home because he knew I would be mad if he was late. If you think about it this is all my-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. You didn't know this would happen." George refuted.

"But the way I yelled at him over the phone while he was probably in so much pain... I can't get it out of my head." Dream's eyes were completely shut, gripping his phone firmly against his ear.

"He knew you didn't mean any harm by it. Don't blame yourself for this." George softly said.

"Yeah I know, you're right." Dream quickly wiped away tears from his eyes. He was completely embarrassed, he's never cried in public before.

"I just don't understand why I can't see him." Dream leaned back in the hospital waiting room chair.

"We'll get to see him soon, just try to be patient." George said in a soothing tone.

Dream never knew how George could be so calm in times like these. He would always scream and freak out when he was close to dying in Minecraft, but when it came to real life situations George was always so composed and positive.

"Hey Dream? I'm about to board this last flight. I'll text you when I land okay?" George interrupted Dream's thoughts.

"Okay, yeah have a safe flight. See you soon." Dream hung up, continuing to shake his leg.

All Dream could do was wait. After a while he was just about finally to doze off before he heard someone call his name.

"Um Clay?" A nurse called out.

Dream stood up, picked up his backpack and walked over to the nurse.

"Nick is still unconscious and it could be awhile until he wakes up, but would you like to wait in his room?" She asked politely.

Dream eagerly nodded his head and followed the nurse down the hospital hallway.

The nurse finally stopped at a room and opened the door to reveal Sapnap on the hospital bed. 

Sapnap laid very still with his eyes peacefully closed and an oxygen mask covered his mouth, which was slightly open. He had a bandage wrapped around his forehead which just looked like a thick headband with the way his hair covered the wrap. Dream could tell there were more bandages underneath Sapnap's hospital shirt because of how heavily wrapped they were.

Dream took a deep breath, this was his first time seeing Sapnap in real life. His heart sunk, seeing him in this state. He always imagined their first time meeting would be them hanging out at his house or something like that, but never like this.

"If you need anything click the button next to the bed okay?" The nurse could probably tell how shaken up Dream was.

All Dream could do was nod his head again.

And with that Dream and Sapnap were alone with the irritating sound of the heart monitor beeping.

***

George rushed through the hospital doors, frantically looking around for Dream. He's been spamming Dream's phone with texts the second he set foot in Texas but there was no response. All the worse case scenarios started filling George's head just seeing his texts left on delivered. 

He quickly asked the receptionist which room Sapnap was in and hurried over.

He swung the door open, it was hard to see anything since it was so dark. Once his eyes adjusted, George saw Dream sleeping in a chair right next to the bed. His head rested on the hospital bed facing towards Sapnap. 

George glanced over at Sapnap who was also sleeping, his chest rising and falling as he took deep breaths in his sleep. He let out a sigh of relief, they had just been sleeping this whole time. 

They were both safe.

George pulled up a chair next to Dream, dropped his bag to the ground and sat watching his two best friends sleep. He sunk in his chair allowing himself to finally relax.

***

Sapnap slowly opened his eyes to be met with a bright florescent light. He squinted and lowly groaned as he tried to sit up. 

Once he was in a more comfortable position, he looked around the bland hospital room. His eyes widened when he noticed the date on a digital clock hanging on the wall across from him.

It's been three days since George, Dream and him were supposed to record, three days since the truck- 

Has he been asleep this whole time?

Sapnap gasped only to choke on what? Air? He then realized an oxygen mask was over his mouth. His shaky hands removed the mask and placed it to the left side of him on the bed.

The first thing Sapnap wanted to do was look for his phone. He needed to let Dream and George know he was okay. 

The feeling of guilt rose, how could Sapnap be so selfish? Why did he even answer the phone? They must be worried sick about him. 

Sapnap couldn't even recall the things he said on the phone with them.

What he did remember was how much he just wanted to hear their voices one last time.

Sapnap shook the thought away, what mattered now was telling them he was fine. He tried to lean towards the bed side table to look for his phone, but started feeling dizzy so he stopped.

Sapnap was starting to lose faith when he suddenly heard the door knob turn.

He quickly grabbed the oxygen mask to try to put it back on, but it was already too late whoever it was already walked in.

Sapnap was expecting a doctor's voice saying, _"Now young man why did you take off the oxygen mask? Blah blah blah."_

But when he looked up he found the only two people in the world he wanted to see right now.

It was his two best friends actually there, no computer screen, no buffering because of his sucky WiFi, it was real. Their dark and dirty blonde hair was all messy and they both had bags under their eyes. Both of them looked like they haven't slept in years. 

Sapnap dropped the oxygen mask and smirked.

"Well you guys look like shit... did y'all get hit by a truck or something?" Sapnap chuckled, while his heart monitor started beeping like crazy.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I changed the title to Sapnap Short Stories because honestly I don't think I will have just oneshots and I feel like I'll always want to add more. I am currently writing the third/final part to this short story so don't worry this is not the end!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-G**


	3. Chapter 3

Dream and George were frozen, staring in shock at Sapnap.

It's been three days, three long days of them waiting anxiously for Sapnap to wake up. Now that he was actually awake it totally caught them off guard.

"What too soon?" Sapnap nervously said rubbing the back of his head. 

Both of them immediately snapped out of their daze and started running towards Sapnap to give him a gentle group hug.

"I can't believe that's the first thing that you chose to say to us." Dream laughed out being the first to let go.

"I believe it." George grinned, also releasing from the hug.

"I can't believe you guys are really here." Sapnap couldn't stop smiling.

Dream was glad Sapnap was awake and being himself, it was a relief seeing his best friend was truly okay. Also, George and him were really about to go insane if they had to wait another day longer.

"Yeah we've been here a few days now waiting for you to wake up, you always did need a lot of beauty sleep but dang man." Dream responded, sitting back in his chair next to the bed.

"You should've given me a true love's kiss then." Sapnap said jokingly puckering up.

"Yeah, yeah I walked right into that one." Dream chuckled.

George smiled listening to their conversation and sat down next to Dream. While Dream and Sapnap continued to joke around, George scrolled on his phone, joining in here and then. 

"Guys? Everyone's worried we haven't posted or live streamed in almost a week now." George said after a while.

"Oh shoot you're right." Dream said whipping out his phone.

Sapnap looked down at his hands and played with a loose thread on his hospital shirt. Guilt settled in once again, the fans were worrying about the three of them because he was dumb enough to get in an accident. He didn't want everyone to worry about him or feel bad for him.

"Should we live stream or something?" Sapnap asked.

"Are you sure you're up for it, Sap?" George glanced up at Sapnap.

Although Sapnap was acting like his normal self, George could tell there was something off about him. 

"Yeah I'm fine, c'mon." Sapnap said sitting up in the bed.

"Okay I'll stream so they won't suspect anything." Dream said pulling out his laptop.

The three of them seemed to be in agreement that they didn't want anyone to know what happened to Sapnap and that they are all there together. Just so their fans won't have to worry plus they just wanted to have time together without any pressures or stress of social media. With no facecam, for anyone watching the live stream it would just seem like they were all on a call together like usual.

Dream started a speedrun live stream and just went about it like usual. From time to time George and Sapnap would chime in their conversations and jokes. Finally after multiple bad seeds and finding a decent seed, Dream beat the game. He then spent some time on the Dream SMP and ended the live stream.

George stretched, "That was a good stream."

"Yeah it was good, only a few people were asking where we've been." Sapnap added.

Dream nodded and shoved his laptop back in his bag. 

"Could've had a faster time though, if only I were playing on my PC at home. But yeah it was good." Dream said in his salty voice.

"It's alright Dream you'll get 'em next time." Sapnap yawned out.

"Awww is Sapy-Napy tired?" George asked in his sarcastic voice.

"A bit yeah." Sapnap smirked, leaning back in his bed.

"Well get some rest Sap, I'll go get some food for us okay?" George comforted.

Sapnap sleepily nodded.

Sapnap closed his eyes for a moment, George left to get some food and Dream sat quietly in his chair scrolling through his social medias.

From time to time Dream would look up to check if Sapnap was okay. All this time of hanging out and being all together, Dream still felt a tinge of remorse for being so hard on Sapnap for being late. It made him think of how he would usually treat Sapnap, how he can sometimes be too harsh towards him. Dream frowned at the thought.

The door opened, stopping Dream from going down an abyss of guilt, George was back with the food, they woke up Sapnap to eat. 

They ate the hospital food which surprisingly wasn't all that bad. The three ate and joked around as if they'd all hung out like this before.

While laughing hard at a joke George made, Sapnap started to clutch his ribs. He was feeling the pain come back but tried to play it off.

After they finished their food there was a bit of quietness between the three of them. Sapnap was just about to comment on how sleepy he was until-

"Wanna watch a movie?" Dream asked breaking the silence.

Sapnap's eyes widened as if the tiredness were slapped out of him and immediately sat up.

"YESSSSSSS, POG CHAMP!!!!" Sapnap yelled out.

The three of them burst into laughter for a few minutes. Once they all calmed down George walked over to the hospital TV and turned it on. 

Unfortunately, they couldn't find the remote and weren't able to figure out how to change the channel so they were stuck on some channel of nothing but commercials. 

"Well that's just great." George sighed, tired of trying to understand how to work the TV. He walked back to his chair, a bit frustrated.

"It's alright, George. Don't worry about it." Dream said.

"Yeah it's all good... Wait what are you guys doing?" Sapnap asked.

Dream and George were sitting in their chairs, looking back at Sapnap confused.

"Get up here!" Sapnap said making room in the hospital bed.

"Uh Sap, I don't think we'll all fit up there." George said hesitantly.

"We'll make it work c'mon, we couldn't get the TV to work so might as well cuddle." Sapnap begged.

George and Dream carefully climbed onto the bed, the three of them surprisingly fit on the hospital bed just right.

"See? I told you." Sapnap smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Dream said leaning back.

The three of them watched the commercials for a few hours while talking about random things. Every once and a while each of them would make fun of the ridiculous infomercials and the useless things people advertise. Sapnap halted their conversations each time a Whataburger commercial came on, trying to convince them that they should all eat there once Sapnap gets released from the hospital. 

Eventually the trio got quiet, Sapnap just laying down, Dream lost in his thoughts and George blankly staring at the TV.

Sapnap stared at the ceiling, thinking about how he never would've thought he'd see George or Dream like this. 

How scared he was that day, alone, in his car waiting for help. 

How stupid he was to answer his damned phone. 

How concerned his two best friends must've been. 

"I'm sorry." Sapnap whispered.

This surprised both George and Dream, why would Sapnap be sorry? 

"I got in a stupid accident and made you guys worry. I'm glad both of you are here but I just- I'm sorry for answering the phone that must've been so shitty to go through. I'm sorry-" Sapnap had his arm covering his eyes as he was starting to cry.

"No stop, this is all my fault. I made you rush home, I yelled at you over the phone while you were-" Dream couldn't finish the sentence, just imagining Sapnap answering the phone just to be yelled at.

"I'm sorry, Sapnap-" Dream quietly said, wiping tears from his eyes but before he could say anything else, George intervened.

"Shut up... Both of you shut the fuck up." George spat out.

Dream and Sapnap looked at George sadly knowing where this was going to go.

"This was no one's fault. How could we have even known this was going to happen? We should just be glad we are all here together. Just focus on the fact that Sapnap is okay now and that everything is going to be fine. Okay?" George exclaimed, sitting up.

"Yeah you're right George." Sapnap mumbled. 

"Of course I'm always right. Now stop crying you pissbabies" George said leaning back in the bed.

Dream and Sapnap chuckled at George's comment and both leaned back in the bed watching the TV.

After a while of nonstop commercials and a couple more jokes, the three of them fell asleep. George was leaning a bit on Sapnap, but not too much to hurt him. Sapnap's head laid on Dream's shoulder, while Dream's head hung forward as if he were just looking down. 

George was the first one to wake up an hour or so later. He looked over to Sapnap and Dream and smirked while pulling out his phone to take a picture of them. Of course he wouldn't be able to post it anywhere because Dream's face was in it, but he just wanted to remember this moment.

The sound of the picture being taken woke up Dream he slowly lifted his head and looked over to see Sapnap next to him.

Dream thought to himself how even though the first time meeting Sapnap didn't go as they thought, they all still had a good time together. He wouldn't trade this moment for anything else, he was here with his two closest friends and he was happy. 

Dream looked over at George, who was on the other side of the bed. Their eyes met, Dream smiled and whispered, "I'm glad we we're here." 

"Me too." George softly responded.

"Me three." Sapnap quietly said, smiling and eyes closed. 

***

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry this update took a while longer, I just started college and man its been tough. And also I didn't know exactly how to end this to be honest so if it did not meet your expectations I'm sorry. ;-;**

**But here is a reminder for anyone reading this to respect the Dream team! Respect their privacy and understand that they are people too! Think twice before sending in donos in streams or commenting or posting about them, just be respectful please.**

**-G**


End file.
